One Rainy Night
by diamonddreamz
Summary: "My head is telling me to leave now." He raises his eyebrow in response. Why does my heart flutter every time you raise your perfect eyebrows? She faces towards him and tiptoes until she reaches his ears, she whispers "But my heart is telling me to never leave." A deep chuckle leaves his throat. "I like your heart." He says as he lifts her by her waist.


A million thoughts run through her head as she stands in front of his door. For one, what was she doing here in front of his door? She always thought he scared her, but why is that whenever she is actually scared he is the one her heart seeks? She takes in a deep breath, mustering all the courage she has, and knocks on his door.

She stares at the closed door. _Please be home, I came all this way. _

The minute it took for him to open the door feels like eternity. In this minute, she starts to grasp what it feels like for him. To wait for her when she may or may not open the door for him. She hears a small creak and the door opens slightly. _It seems like he is not ready to let me in completely._

His voice sounds calm and collected. In fact, he doesn't sound the slightest bit happy to see her. "Eun Sang, what are you doing here?"

She remembers the past, when he acted like a happy puppy whenever he saw her; his eyes bright with mischief. _Why was I so blinded as to think the happy puppy was a rabid beast? _ "Young Do, I didn't know where else to go." That was a lie. This was the place she knew she had to go to, what she didn't understand was why she had this need.

He opens the door a little more. She sees his face; he looks restless. There are dark circles under his tired eyes. His hair isn't waxed up, like it usually is. It appears that he is analyzing her, the same way she is doing him. _How is that we are so seemingly different yet we are so alike?_ "You're all wet."

Her eyes shoot wide open. "What?" The words leave her mouth before she had time to think.

A deep chuckle leaves his throat and he raises his brow. "Your clothes."

She smiles shyly. _Oops. _

He looks at her, expecting an answer.

She coughs to clear her throat.

Concern washes over his face. _So he still worries about me._

"I ran here, Young Do."

He looks surprised. Instinctively, he grabs her arm and pulls her inside. It doesn't hurt when he grabs her, and it wasn't because he didn't have the strength. His grip had force, strong enough to keep her but never enough to trap or hurt her.

"Are you crazy? It's raining cats and dogs! Aish.." He sits her down on the sofa as he grabs a towel from the bathroom. He wraps it around her and he then walks to his closet. His hands move quickly as he reaches for a t-shirt and sweatpants. She gasps in surprise as he throws them at her, again with enough force for the clothes to reach her but not enough for the impact to hurt her.

"Why are you so surprised? Go change. You will get sick if you don't," The concern from his voice suddenly vanishes and he turns around, facing his back to her. "I can't be responsible."

He had left the bathroom door open from when he got her the towel. She glances back at him once more. He's still facing away from her, looking out the window. She can't help but be puzzled by him. Sometimes she wonders if his thought processes are just on another higher level, and that is why he is so misunderstood. But then again, she reminds herself that she is quite intelligent as well. She blinks away her confusion and walks into the bathroom.

The first thing she notices is the lighting. It was the type of lighting in the bathrooms of the fancy restaurant's Tan dragged her to. The type of lighting that makes everything look soft, which is such a contrast to the rough exterior that Young Do puts up. _Silly girl, Young Do lives in his hotel! Of course the bathroom will have this lighting. _She shakes her head and smiles at her silliness. _Why is everything a puzzle to me when it comes to him?_

Getting her wet clothes off is a hard task, especially the skinny jeans. The jeans cling to her skin as she uses all her might to pull them off. In a sick way, this reminds her of Tan. She smiles proudly when her jeans are finally off. Her bare legs are freed from the clutches of those awful wet skinny jeans. _I guess in a way, I am also free from Tan now._ She looks for a place to hang her clothes, only to find none. She debates asking Young Do where to put them or just leaving them on the floor. _Or I can just ask him personally when I'm dressed._ For now, she leaves her clothes on the floor- neatly of course.

This is when it hits her; _I don't have dry underwear to change into. _She stares at her body in the mirror and goes into panic mode. _He brought me a black t-shirt, and the material is rather thick, I don't think he will notice. _She lets out a big sigh and puts on his shirt. _It smells just like him._

She had always known Young Do was tall, but she had never noticed how tall he actually was until that moment. The shirt went all the way down to her knees! _It's like a dress! _She looks at her reflection and a huge smile forms on her face. _I look so silly._ She then tries to put on his sweatpants, which turns out to be a lost cause. The pants were just too big for her small frame, and they kept sliding down. She tries pulling on the strings but the pants are still just too big. _I guess I'm just going to have to wear the shirt. It's like a dress anyway. _She looked at her reflection one last time and grabbed her wet clothes before she walked out of the bathroom.

Young Do was sitting on the sofa, deep in confusion. His eye brows were burrowed and he was massaging his temples. Upon seeing him she started to become a self conscious about her attire. _It's like a dress_, she reminded herself. He looked so distracted that is was obvious that he would never notice her unless she notified him.

"Ahem"

Startled by the sound, he looked up at her. Upon seeing her, his eyes shot wide open and he immediately averted his gaze. A brand new wave of self consciousness crashed over her and she fights the urge to run into the bathroom and lock the door. _It's like a dress, _she reminded herself.

It feels like forever until she finally finds the courage to speak. "There's nowhere to hang my clothes."

"Oh yeah, my towel rack broke." He stands up with his head facing down. "I'll get you a laundry bag." He walks to his closet. "Just leave your clothes here. I'll have my staff return it to you when they're clean and dry." He hands her the laundry bag. She puts her clothes in the bag and closes it.

The playfulness Young Do usually possessed was missing and that made her sad. _I made him like this._ The air around them was so heavy, so she decided to lighten the mood. "You won't return it personally?" She asks playfully.

He looks at her and immediately turns around, once again facing his back to her. "What are you doing here?" The coldness of his voice could not mask the hurt behind it.

_I'm not sure._

"I made a mistake."

He turns his head towards her but he says nothing. _I guess he is telling me that he's listening._

"I was so blinded. Blinded by who I thought you were that I could not see who you actually are. Blinded by who I thought he was that I could not see who he actually is." She didn't have to say his name as they both knew who she was talking about.

"So?"

"I've realized so much within these two months without you. And I guess I missed you." It felt so scary to be so vulnerable. _This must be what he felt like when he was being vulnerable to me._ "I've been so scared Young Do, you have no idea what it's like." He was now facing her.

Anger filled his eyes. "Is Chairman Kim out to get you? I told you to give up when it got too hard. This is why you must listen to me." He lets out a big sigh as he shakes his head. "Are you okay?"

She smiles weakly. "No, I ended things with Tan awhile ago. It got too hard."

He looks relieved. "Then what were you scared about?"

"I don't know. I was just so scared without you."

She finds herself starring as he bites his lower lip.

"Eun Sang, don't look at me like that. It makes me nervous."

She starts to blush. _He saw me look at his lips. _Now it's her turn to turn around and she faces the other direction.

"So you missed me so much that you ran all the way to me in the pouring rain?" The playfulness in his voice was restored. She feels his breath on her neck. "I am so touched." He whispers the words in her ears slowly.

He squeezes her right shoulder and she rolls her head towards his hand. She feels herself slipping under his spell and she likes it. His hands trails down from her shoulders to her waist, he pulls her in for a hug.

"I have so many questions for you, but I don't have the energy to ask them now. Just promise me that you will answer them later." He burrows his head in her hair. She used to think his low voice was dangerous, and now she came to the conclusion that his voice was ACTUALLY dangerous; dangerously sexy.

"When I first saw you through the peephole I thought I was dreaming."

She turns to face him and reaches up to touch his face. "You must have thought it was a nightmare."

He laughs and she notices that the twinkle in his eyes had returned. "Why is that?"

"I must have looked so scary." She says as she rubs her thumb across his cheek.

He closes his eyes to appreciate the sensation. "You could never look scary, not to me at least. Do you want to know the truth?"

"The truth is all I want."

He guides her to the mirror in front of his closet and he stands behind her. He gives her a light kiss on her forehead and looks at her from the mirror. "I think you're the most beautiful woman on this Earth."

She's so mesmerized by him that she doesn't even notice the soft pink blush on her cheeks. He kisses her cheek. "When you blush, you look even cuter than usual, which is unbelievable..because you are always too cute to describe."

He slides his hands from her shoulders, to her waist, to her stomach. "You have the most perfect body." He slides his hands back to her waist. "I always wondered what your body was like, since you always cover it up with baggy clothes. You exceeded my expectations."

She gasps in shock. "Young Do!"

"What? Are you shy now?"

"My head is telling me to leave now."

He raises his eyebrow in response. _Why does my heart flutter every time you raise your perfect eyebrows?_

She faces towards him and tiptoes until she reaches his ears, she whispers "But my heart is telling me to never leave."

A deep chuckle leaves his throat. "I like your heart." He says as he lifts her by her waist.

She wraps her legs around his torso.

"What is your heart telling you now?" His voice was deep and raspy.

She looks deeply into his eyes. "My heart is telling me to kiss you."

"Your heart is very wise." He says as he leans in, the whole time looking into her eyes. She waits expectantly. He stops leaning and smiles at her just when their lips are about to touch for the first time.

"What?" She asks hesitantly.

"I just can't believe I'm about to kiss Cha Eun Sang." He says this playfully but earnestly at the same time.

She feels her stomach tighten. He smiles knowingly. _He's stalling on purpose._

She grabs the sides of his face and pulls him closer to her. Her body writhes as she feels his breath on her lips. He kisses her first. The kiss is aggressive yet tender. It felt like her first kiss although she had been kissed before. _Not like this._

He walks towards the sofas and breaks away from the kiss as he sits her down. He kneels on the floor while she sits on the sofa. She looks disappointed. "Don't worry, I will kiss you more." He says smugly. "I've just been carrying you this whole time." He says as he kisses her neck.

A small moan escapes her lips and she feels him smile against her neck. _I guess it's my turn now._ She pulls his lips back to hers and they kiss once again. She hears a low grunt coming from him and smiles.

Eventually they break the kiss to breathe. She takes this opportunity to unbutton his white shirt slowly. He breathes heavily as he looks at her with a burning desire in his eyes. Her mouth opens in surprise as she looks at his toned body. He bites his lower lip slowly and raises his eyebrow at her.

He slides his hand up her t-shirt and his eyes widen. "Cha Eun Sang, this whole time you were wearing only my t-shirt?" She nods. He smirks mischievously. "Makes me want to.."

She kissed him before he got to finish that sentence. She pulls him closer. _How come I never feel like we are close enough?_

Her hands explored his body and he did the same. She found his sensitive spots that made him grunt lowly, and she found his ticklish spots that made him squirm.

She reaches for his belt and unbuckles it. He clears his throat. "Don't."

"Hmm?"

"If you do that, you will unleash the beast"

"Maybe I want to unleash the beast." She responds coyly.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

She pulls his zipper down. "Yes."

He smirks as he carries her to the bed. He tears her shirt and she gasps.

"You could have just taken it off"

"What fun would that be?"

He lays her down and looks at her hungrily. She has always been self conscious and usually she would shy away from such a gaze. But he looked at her as if she really was the most beautiful woman on Earth, and she felt confident.

"I want to be yours."

"I told you that you're mine from the start, you should have listened to me."

She grabbed him by the neck and turned him over, straddling him.

"Take me already."

"I like this feisty Cha Eun Sang."

She woke up well rested and in his arms the next morning. It had been so long since she slept so well.

Looking at the sleeping man next to her, she couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent when he slept. She played with his hair.

He woke up soon after with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." She says to him sweetly.

"What am I going to do now? I think I've become addicted to waking up next to you."

"I can't sleep here every night! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He nods. "Five days a week." She shakes her head. "Okay, three." She shakes her head once more. "Two?" She shakes her head. "ONE? Are you joking? Fine, I guess I will take what I can get."

She laughs loudly. For the first time in a long time she feels carefree.


End file.
